Strongest Under The Heavens
Match-Ups "I'm excited!" Mina shouted as loud as she could, startling Kisara, Melissa, and Marin. The girls had just exited the hotel and were on their way down to the World Tournament ring to get their numbers for the matches. Marin stretched her arms out, yawning. "I wonder who I'm gonna fight...maybe I'll steam-roll through it again... This could be another walk in the park." Melissa's eyes darted around as she looked at everything and everyone that could quite possibly be a threat. "...Huh~ this place is less packed than before~ This could prove...interesting." Suspicious, she was. Kisara glanced around, not really taking note of anything. She was still hung up on what that Sanger guy said to her earlier. At the same time, she was plagued by constant migranes; a wierd thumping sound echoed over and over again in her brain- like glimpses of the past were coming back to her.... "...Eh?" Kisara winced; what she saw was....a mysterious, masked woman holding a blade in front of her- standing side to side with a soldier. ''"Jack, witness this. While guns are the norm for the soldiers of our time, it is irrefutably debatable that the sword is the noblest weapon of all." The moment that the soldier attempted to grab Kisara, the masked woman slit his throat with a katana; leaving no mess but a trail of blood which slithered upon the blade.'' That feeling of holding a blade...it was odd, but it felt like she had experienced it before. She ceased to witness visions, as she whispered in a low tone, "...Let's just go get a seat..." "We're not sitting!" Mina began to tug on Kisara's shoulders. "See that building over there with the stringy blonde man gesturing loudly. "We head in that room to meet up with the other competitors. Our match-ups will be decided there." Marin herself grabbed Mina, and began to run towards the room. "Oh, come on! We don't have much time~~!" Melissa laughed, "Oh they're a cute couple, don't you think..." she was smiling, though she followed the duo- as soon as others could not see, a smirk showed on her seemingly innocent face- she was certainly plotting something nasty. Kisara trailed after the other two (and Melissa), stumbling along the path. "...Just, what the heck did he mean?" puzzling questions indeed. As they entered the building, the four girls saw the five other competitors. So it really was a total of nine. And standing in that group of nine was Sanger, who, as expected, walked (or was he gliding?) over to Kisara. "Good morning, Kisara. I'm glad to see you look well, if a bit puzzled." Kisara seemed confused about the whole thing. They hadn't even interacted properly and he was being nice? To put it eloquently, "what the shit?" ..."Uh, hello, we've talked for two minutes?" "I'm very interested in you." Sanger replied, unabashed by such a proclamation. "I hope you do well." He said, placing a hand on her head and be bent down so that his head was next to her ear, and whispered this so only she could hear it. "Make it to the finals and I have something just for you." He then walked off and resumed his place in the line-up. Mina looked at Kisara, confused. "Um.....what just happened?" Kisara could only shake her head. "...Uh, not sure, actually." She wasn't too bright, actually. "I think he has something to do with me...or why do the people who are the most mysterious want a piece of me?" One of nature's mysteries. Melissa walked past Kisara nonchalantly, implying, "Maybe you're A-grade pedobait~ I mean, you have the underage-looking body for it..." She was trying to joke around here. "Everyone! Please gather around!" A blonde man in shades and a suit called out to the competitors. "Now that all nine of you have assembled, we're going to have you pick the necessary numbers for your matchups. But before this, let me tell you the rules: #If you fall out of the ring, you are automatically out of the match. If you are down for ten seconds, you lose. #No aiming for the eyes or groin. (The man flinched at this.) #No using weapons. #If you kill your opponent, you will forfeit the match and you will be arrested. Please remember that." Mina frowned. Had killing actually occured enough that the final rule wasn't common sense? "Alright! We will now draw numbers." He looked at a list of names. "Gunha Teishin! Please come forward and draw a number." A boy who didn't look much older than a teenager stepped forward, and reached into the box, drawing out the number 1." The monks added his name onto the bar. While doing this, the man in shades looked down at the list again. "Sanger Fair! Please come up and draw a number." Sanger walked over and placed his hand into the box. He was smiling as if he knew exactly what he was about to pull out. When he removed his hand, he drew a number 2. He walked back over to the line, and looked at Gunha. "So, Gunha was it? I suppose we'll meet on the battlefield." Gunha sighed. "...Uh, crap?" He wasn't sure what to think, other than he was about to get smashed into the ground. "Marin Sawash..." The man stumbled over this name. "Wait, the Marin Sawashiro!? The idol is competing in our tournament!?" Marin nodded and cheerily smiled, walking up to the announcer. "Of course~ And despite my reputation, it's quite easy to school each and every one of you." "Well, Ms. Sawahiro, please come up and take a number." The man asked, and Marin obliged, drawing a 6 out of the bundle. Writing her name on the board, the announcer called out the name "Mina Lestrange". Mina looked surprised, then she remembered, of course she'd have registered right after Marin, she never let her side. "Coming!" Mina called as she ran up and leafed through the box, drawing out a 9. So...she'd be one of the last to compete in the first round. "Melissa Browning, please draw a number!" Melissa followed this and put her hand into the box. Sanger's hand glowed softly yellow, and the number Melissa drew out was 8. "You'll be fighting Mintaka Lestrange in your first round battle." Melissa sighed. "Guess it can't be helped~" she sounded dissonantly cheerful; almost as if she were planning something. "Lisette Grenge!" The man called out and a girl with long, flowing, silver-blonde hair stepped up and drew a number. She drew number 3 and was marked onto the board. "Hammilton Weiss!" A man decked in traditional martial arts gi walked up, and leafed through the box, pulling out a 4. Like the others, he was marked onto the board. Mina yawned. "Getting sleepy..." She rested her head on Marin's shoulder. "Alfred Granger!" A man who really did not seem suited for a martial arts tournament, looking quite like a proper gentlement, stepped up, and, quicker than anyone else, drew his number, a 7. "And finally...Kisara Daikoku!" Kisara looked stunned, as she drew a number; it was five. Lucky five. "...Uh, what?" She looked straight at Marin. "...So I have to fight Marin? Oh, come on. That's not even fair." Marin seemed put off. "...D-Do I really have to? I mean I'd win so easily it wouldn't be funny." "And those are our match-ups! We'll see you each in the ring in just a few minutes!" The announcer called out. Sanger chuckled, appearing next to Kisara right out of nowhere. "This is so rich it has to be fattening. Already, you have the opportunity to crush a comrade under your bootheel." He placed a hand on Kisara's head in a very comforting sort of way. "Win, but don't have bitter feelings. I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines." He faded once again, his smile the last thing to leave. Kisara sighed, lamenting, "The heck are you talking about? It's not a good thing...harming an ally is one of the worst things to happen...Tch, what kind of a guy are you?" Marin looked worried as she saw Kisara was talking to herself. "...Uh, are you okay? I told you, don't talk to yourself in public..." "Maybe her opponent can take advantage of her delusions?" Mina suggested playfully. Marin elbowed Mina. "That's mean! I wouldn't do that, ever." Kisara growled at the two, "I'm not deaf, you know." "You're so cute when you're flustered." Mina grinned, ruffling her friend's hair. "But don't lose your composure, one of us has a tournament to win." Kisara scowled at this. "Tch, trust me, I won't..." she seemed rather miffed right now. Crossing her arms haughtily, Kisara began to stomp off. The First-Round Battles "ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer called up into the stands, his voice booming and echoing with the microphone. "IT'S TIME TO BEGIN THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!" The crowd roared with excitement and the man walked out into the center of the ring. "WITH A RESPONSE LIKE THAT, HOW CAN WE KEEP YOU WAITING ANY LONGER? GUNHA TEISHIN! SANGER FAIR! STEP INTO THE RING!" Sanger glided from inside the building and out onto the center of the ring, smiling underneat his hood. Gunha scratched his head. "....Uh." He didn't seem too sure of himself at all. Though, he did hear a particularly loud voice screaming at him to win or else it'd steal his bed, so he was motivated. "...Hi." Those were the only words that Gunha could muster as he stood into the ring. "Hello again, Gunha." Sanger smiled at the boy. "Hmm...curious, you seem to have someone cheering for you. A friend, I take it?" Gunha meekly nodded. "Y-Yeah. My best friend..." He stepped forward slightly; even though there was doubt in those eyes, he refused to falter. "NOW, BEGIN!" The announcer called as he backed off. Sanger took a stance. "Best friend, eh?" He smiled again, his eyes glinting. "Come now. Show some spirit." Gunha took up a slight fighting stance, before running forward with a slight punch at Sanger, It seemed that he was trying his hardest but it was still lacking. Sanger caught the blow, and pulled Gunha in close. "I'm genuinely hoping you can fight me well, Gunha." He whispered into the boy's ear before swinging his knee up towards the young man's gut. Gunha was stuck by the blow at full force, knocking him away slightly. He attempted another charge; first with a feint which made Sanger think that he was going to punch him again, before leaping into the air, and attempting to knock Sanger flying with a spinning bird kick. "W-WHAT'S THIS!?" The announcer called out. "A SPINNING BIRD KICK IN MID-AIR!?" "So you do have some fight in you." Sanger chuckled, and leaned backwards as the kicks spun over his body and when Gunha ceased, he sprung forward quickly, raising his arm to his side, bent in, fist forward and charging at Gunha. He was performing a lariat, of all things. Gunha was struck by the lariat; being blown off of his feet and sent careening across the ground, almost out of bounds. He dusted himself off and stood to his feet; making an running jump, Gunha aimed to take Sanger by surprise with a spinning kick. Sanger however, vanished, and Gunha was left looking around, most likely wondering what happened. Then, Sanger appeared next to Gunha, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are very good to have been able to put up this meager performance. But, dear boy, I think our date is done." Placing his hand on Gunha's back. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Debilis Ventus." From his hand, he released a gust of wind which sent the boy flying out of the ring, and landing flat out of bounds. "H-HE'S OUT OF BOUNDS!" The announcer called out. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT SANGER IS THE WINNER!" Sanger glided off the ring, and extended his hand to Gunha. "You did very well. I think I've taken an interest in you, Gunha. You have potential to become strong." Gunha weakly took Sanger's hand, shaking it thoroughly as he could barely stand. "Uh--uh, yeah..." He wasn't sure what to think of this man; at all. "Gunha, you damn idiot! How could you lose so easily!?" A voice called out from the stands. "...But still! You didn't do half bad, you loser!" How...consoling. Not. Sanger smiled. "Tell me when the wedding is, Gunha." Gunha's eyes went white with shock. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" He was speechless; with his gaping mouth, he trudged out of the arena. It is said that he never picked his jaw up off the floor again. Sanger walked back into the building where the other contestants were waiting, and, as usual, walked over to Kisara. "Did you win?" Mina asked, looking up at the hooded man. "Flawlessly." Sanger replied, flashing a smile. "It would appear the next match is about to s-" His voice was drowned out, however, by the call of "LISETTE GRENGE! HAMMILTON WEISS! INTO THE RING!" Hamilton stood up, straightening his top hat and his suit jacket, before, proceeding out of the building and into the ring, followed by the blonde woman Lisette. Lisette seemed oddly calm; despite the opponent in front of her. She taunted, "Are you trying to impress me? You have the dress code of a complete and utter fool." Her words were harsh as her boobs looked like they were lethal weapons. "You are too foul mouthed for a lady." The man reprimanded her, a hand on his hat. "You should have more manners." "AND BEGIN!" The announcer called out, leaving the two to square off. "Ladies first." Hammilton waved her forward. Starting off, Lisette rushed forward....immeditately to dodge out of the way, leaving an afterimage. Her speed was confounding, releasing multiple effigies in her path to confuse her foe, before reappearing behind the man, attacking him with a hurricane kick that spun forward like a vicious maelstrom of destruction. The blow connected with the man's jaw, and it sent him flying backwards, however, he caught himself, easily, gracefully in fact and began to move towards Lisette as if on skates. Leaning forward, he began to encircle her with blinding speed. "W-WHAT'S THIS!?" The announcer called out. "THIS SPEED! HIS SPEED! HER SPEED! IT'S UNBELIEVABLE!" Hammilton then vanished, though "flickered" would be more accurate, as he flickered back into view in front of Lisette, sending a headbutt directly at her forehead. Lisette bobbed her head, weaving around this single attack with impunity while spinning around, before transitioning into a multitude of punches and kicks, battering away at Hammilton. "Atatatatatatatatatata!" Something like this was never without that trademark cry. "Magic time." The man chuckled as the barrage of blows collided with him...and his body collapsed into nothing but the top hat he wore. And like a madman out of nowhere, he was flipping towards Lisette from behind, literally propelling himself in this manner, before pushing himself from the ring's floor, foot extended, aiming a sole kick at the girl's back. He was a madman. Unfazed, Lisette swiftly raised her arms from behind to deflect his attack with ease; she then spun around and caught him in a vulnerable posiiton. "Shouryuuken!" She leapt upwards, unleashing a jumping uppercut straight at his jaw at insurmountable velocity, aiming to knock him straight out. However, once again, as if by magic, he vanished, and this time, four of him appeared, surrounding the girl before they closed in on her, moving at blinding speed and unleashing an array of physical assaults, namely powerful kicks from all sides, KA-BLAMMO! Lisette was struck by all of these attacks simultaineously. She didn't budge an inch, however. Instead, she merely replied "...You've set it up." Energy was charged within her fist; enduring the blow, she instantly extended her own fists. "Shouryuu...Reppa!!" Lisette unleashed an enormous uppercut that released a trail of flames in its wake, heading towards Hammilton's face. Nothing could have prepared Hammilton for this oncoming special technique, however, he did make a jump, and gained enough air that the blow hit him square in the chest, as opposed to the face, winding the man and sending him hurtling away and he skidded along the ground, right to the edge of the ring, but not out of it. "A-AND HE'S DOWN!" The announcer cried. "WHAT A SPECTACULAR MOVE! I'M GOING TO START THE COUNT! 1....2.....3....4...." The man wasn't budging however, and it really did seem like it was over for him. What did Lisette think? She was wary that the man would rise; he wouldn't go down so easily. "Stand." A few moments passed as she prepared to kick his body. "I said...STAND!" "...9....." The man however, began to stand up, rubbing his chest as he got to his feet. "You are definitely well trained." He chuckled, his breathing labored. "AND HE'S BACK UP! THE FIGHT CONTINUES!" "I suppose manners are no proof of skill." He took a stance. "However, this ends now. Come!" Lisette stretched her arms, suddenly taking a crouching stance. "...Ugh, you're boring me. Just lose already." She wasn't too euphoric right now. Nevertheless, with a flash of purple, Lisette blasted off- sprinting towards Hammilton and launching a powerful diving kick right at his face. He smiled blankly and raised his hand, slamming it down onto her foot, the force his blow sending her own down at the ring, which cracked under the pressure. Keeping his hand pressed onto her foot like a vice which made it impossible to escape, he began to spin around on the spot, keeping a grip on her before letting her fly. Naturally, it would be best to simply let her fly out of the ring, but he followed at his superhuman speeds, appearing next to her airborne figure and swinging his knee towards her side. Lisette quickly stopped herself from moving any further; She looked to her side, seeing Hammilton's knee closing in; and raised her own knee, causing a sort of cross-counter between the two. Using that as a momentarily distraction; she ascended further into the air before aiming down at the man and blasting forth with an shoulder-barge, intended to knock him down. The man stood there, waiting for her to get close, before vanishing, leaving only the hat, which landed on the ground, hollow-side up, leaving the woman stunned. Then, without warning, he jumped out of the hat, multiplying himself instantly once again, and unleashing a barrage of quick punches and kicks at various locations of the girl's body with great speed. "Magic, incorporated with quick-pased physical movement." The clones were speaking in unison. "You have bore witness to the Mahōken!" Lisette grinned and deflected many of the strikes, though she did indeed suffer just as much from them. "Mahōken? Magic Fist...sounds boring." She was so nonchalant about it. "Mahōken: Fire Fist!" Hammilton and his many clones called out the name of this form of the Mahōken, vibrating their arms until they caught flame, and swept them in one, wide arc, releasing a huge blast of fire at the young woman. "WHAT IS THIS NOW!? IT SEEMS THE MAHŌKEN CAN NOT ONLY CREATE CLONES, BUT BLASTS OF FIRE AS WELL!" Lisette rolled her eyes. "That's goddamn bullshit and you know it; what's next, growing flowers from your butt?" She didn't seem amused; though vigilantly, she kicked towards the fireballs, dissipating them and releasing a shockwave which traveled upwards, towards the real Hammilton, aiming to knocking him back. "N-!" Before he could even complete his shout of denial, the shockwave hit him, sending him flying out of bounds, into the nearest wall. "H-HE'S OUT!" The referee cried. "IN A SHOCKING DISPLAY OF FORCE, LISETTE HAS DEFEATED HAMMILTON!" Lisette raised her fist in the air, sighing, "Finally. 'Bout damn time he feel like the fool he was." She was, incredibly irked. That silly Magic Fist of his. Two of the Team "NOW, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH! MARIN SAWASHIRO! KISARA DAIKOKU! PLEASE COME INTO THE RING!" Mina smiled, and pecked Marin's cheek. "That's you, Marin~" She said, smiling. "Go out and win it, alright?" She looked at Kisara. "Naturally, you do well as well, but I have to cheer my Marin on!" Marin made a determined pose as she stepped into the ring. "I'll do my best!" Melissa rested her hand on Kisara's shoulder. "Cheer up, nobody says you suck..." Under her breath she whispered, "...even though you do." Kisara rolled her eyes. "Really refreshing to hear that, Melissa." She stepped into the ring. The announcer called out, "BEGIN!", leaving the two to square off. WOOSH! Marin quickly ran towards Kisara, launching a rapid-fire of fisticuffs in her direction. Her attacks carried a certain amount of power, making cracks in the air as they landed, shooting towards Kisara. "Egh!" Kisara could do naught but accept the attacks as the came a mile a minute, blowing her away. Uncharacteristically, Kisara caught herself competently, standing to her feet in a staggering motion; panting, "How about going easy, huh!?" Marin smiled, "No way in hell!" She charged up crimson destructive energy in her fist, before flinging it forward towards Kisara; normally, it would incernate her upon impact- but in this case, the Power of Destruction was meant to just merely incapacitate Kisara. "GO, MARIN!" Mina called out, and then did a bit of a double take. "U-UM, YOU GO TOO, KISARA! DON'T GET BROKEN!" Kisara growled at this. "...Tch." She was blown away by Marin's blow- though she managed to catch herself....when something came over her. ...For a brief instant, Kisara's eyes flashed red, as she howled in a fierce tone, "ROZAN...RYŪSEIKEN!!" She delivered a series of fierce punches, which moved at speeds which they could no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place—the punches were shining through her heart, galloping and roaring ferociously, so much so that it appeared as if they were miniature meteors. The meteors became a streak of light, a swirling and surging barrage of comets that shot towards Marin. Marin's eyes were wide in shock; she could do nothing but accept this vicious onslaught as she was thrown out of the ring like a rag-doll. "Ehhh, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Her eyes were spinning. "...Um! KISARA DAIKOKU IS THE WINNER!" The announcer stuttered, astonished at the sheer magnitude of this attack. Mina's first reaction was to dash straight out of the building and outside the ring, down by Marin's fallen form, holding her up gently. "M-Marin! Are you alright? That last finisher was brutal." Marin's eyes were still spinning. "I can't feel my legs. Or my arms. Or ow my anything...." Mina smiled, cradling the girl in her arms. "Want me to carry you?" Marin nodded. "Y-Yeshy..." She could only ensure that her head was still intact- though she smiled warmly as she could deftly feel Mina's touch; she closed her eyes as Mina hefted her up. Kisara's eyes repeatedly flickered between their regular emerald and a haunting crimson while she stuttered to herself, "...What j-just happened? It's been happening lately...the flashes in my mind, the nightmares...What do I do?" ''"...You do have an option; I could take over again. Are you just gonna close your eyes to what you don't wanna do and say you're never in the wrong it's all over?... You came here to kill! You're "playing the rules"? At least kill with your own emotions! Fight for yourself and do it without mercy! Jacqueline!" ''An ominous voice echoed in her head... FIN Category:Claw and Fang Tales